


Lune

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: "Asla uyanmayalım Severus."





	

 

Serin bir geceydi, rahatsız etmeyen aksine huzur veren rüzgâr usulca esiyor, karanlıkta renkleri belli olmayan yaprakları hareketlendiriyordu. Ay, tüm parlaklığını geceye armağan etmiş, dünyayı zifiri karanlığa mahkûm olmaktan kurtarıyordu. Yıldızlar da ondan güç alırcasına, tek bir bulutun olmadığı gökyüzünde her zamankinden daha parlak, geceye renk katıyorlardı.

 

Camın arkasından bu güzel manzarayı seyreden adam, ayın kutsal ışığının yüzüne çarpmasına izin veriyordu. Normalde dipsiz kuyuları andıran soğuk siyah gözleri mutluluk ve huzurla parlıyordu. Dolunay gecesine anlam katarken adam hiç olmadığı kadar mutluydu. Sessiz yatak odasında kulağına çalınan nefes sesinin sadece kendisine ait olmadığını bilmek ona mutluluk veriyordu. Ufacık bir tebessümüyle kalbinin göğsünden çıkmak istercesine atmasına neden olan kadının varlığını hissetmek bile içinin huzurla dolmasını sağlıyordu.

 

Arkasını dönerek büyük yatağın ortasında sırt üstü uzanmakta olan kadına baktı. Ellerini başının üstünde, yastığa dağılmış sarı saçlarının arasında birleştirmişti. Gözleri kapalıydı. Severus yana çekilerek ayın kadını aydınlatmasına izin verdi. Kısa beyaz geceliği içini belli ediyordu. Siyah örtü üzerindeki beyaz bacakları, biçimli vücudu, sarı saçları ve ayın kutsadığı güzel yüzüyle bir tanrıçayı andırıyordu.

 

Severus, duyguları hapseden acımasız karanlık geceydi ve Narcissa onun ayıydı. Karanlığını aydınlatıyor, kalbinin derinliklerine gömdüğü duyguları açığa çıkarıyordu. Kadını öpme isteğiyle doldu ansızın. Ondan ayrı kaldığı her saniye zulüm gibi geliyordu. Sürekli Narcissa’yı özlüyor ve arzuluyordu. Evet, saplantılıydı ama bu durumdan rahatsızlık duymuyordu. Çünkü âşıktı, deliler gibi âşıktı.

 

Yatağa yöneldi ve gözlerini kadının güzel yüzünden ayırmadan yanına uzandı. Dirseğine dayanarak Narcissa’nın pembe dudaklarına baktı, öpülmek için yaratılmışlardı adeta. Boştaki eliyle Narcissa’nın yanağını kavrayarak dudaklarına eğildi ve yavaş ama tutkulu bir şekilde öpmeye başladı. Güzel kadın iç çekerek elini Severus’un ensesine koydu ve aynı tutkuyla karşılık verdi.

 

Yapmamaları gereken bir şey yapıyorlardı, yasak bir ilişki yaşıyorlardı. Narcissa kocasını aldatıyor, Severus ise en yakın arkadaşına ihanet ediyordu. Her aşkta günah olurdu. Aldatma ve ihanet de bu aşkın günahlarıydı ve Narcissa ile Severus hiç gocunmadan günahkâr sıfatını üstleniyorlardı. Çünkü bu günahı seviyorlardı.

 

Severus, kadının gözlerindeki sevgiyi görme isteğiyle geri çekildi ve parlayan mavi gözlere baktı. Sadece kendisi için böyle parlıyorlardı ve bunu bilmek Severus’un ona daha da âşık olmasını sağlıyordu. Kadının yanağındaki elini bacaklarına koyarken “Ma lune.*” dedi baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle.

 

Narcissa’nın dudakları tatlı bir tebessümle kıvrıldı. Bu benzetme hoşuna gitmişti belli ki. “Permettez-moi de briller pour vous.**” dedi aynı tonda ve adamın ensesindeki elini saçlarının arasına soktu.

 

Narcissa Fransızcayı severdi, duyguları ve aşkı en güzel ifade eden dilin Fransızca olduğunu söylerdi. Yanılmadığını bir kez daha göstermişti. Buğulu bir sesle söylediği o cümle Severus’un onu daha da arzulamasına sebep olmuştu. Narcissa tüm gece kendisine ait olsun, kendisi için parlasın istiyordu.

 

“Bu bir rüya mı, Severus?” diye sordu Narcissa korku dolu bir sesle ince ve zarif parmaklarını adamın dudaklarında gezdirirken. Güzel mavi gözleri gölgelenmişti, onu kaybetmekten ne denli korktuklarını belli ediyorlardı.

 

Severus, kadının bacaklarını nazikçe okşamayı sürdürürken dudaklarında gezinen parmakları öptü hafifçe. Bu soruyu kendine defalarca sormuştu ve hala cevabını bulamamıştı. Aşklarını yaşamaya başlamadan önce Narcissa her gece rüyalarını süslerdi. Ama onca rüyaya rağmen hala gerçekle düşü ayırt edemiyordu. Beyni bunun gerçek olduğunu haykırırken kalbi bir türlü ikna olmuyordu. Gözlerini açtığı anda yine yalnızlığına, karanlığına dönmekten; ayını kaybetmekten korkuyordu.

 

“Bilmiyorum, Narcissa.” dedi dürüstçe. “Tek bildiğim, şu an kollarımın arasında olduğun ve başka hiçbir şey önemli değil benim için. Sadece bu an, sen ve ben varız. Ama eğer bu bir rüyaysa…”

 

Narcissa’nın parmakları tarafından susturuldu. Devamını duymak istememişti belki de, korkmuştu. Boştaki elini Severus’un sırtından aşağı kaydırarak adamı kendine çekti, parmakları sıcak tende dolaşıyordu.

 

“Asla uyanmayalım, Severus.”

 

Severus, kadının bacağındaki elini kalçasına kaydırırken dolunayın gümüşi ışığı altında Narcissa’nın dudaklarına fısıldadı. “Ma belle lune.***”

 

 

* Fransızca, “Benim Ay'ım.”

** Fransızca, “Senin için parlamama izin ver.”

*** Fransızca, “Benim güzel Ay'ım.”


End file.
